As the popularity of mobile devices continues to increase, manufacturers seek ways to make thinner devices, while continuing to add more powerful processors, cameras, and other components. Mobile devices are subject to levels of physical stress and environmental conditions that are generally not found with regard to more traditional “desktop” computing devices that are not necessarily designed to be carried on or about a person. Silicon “wafers,” also called “substrates,” provide the semiconductor material used in the fabrication of many integrated circuits, and are generally thinner, but less durable, than the substrates currently used in the fabrication of integrated circuits used in mobile devices.